Future Fax
by MayMayPerson
Summary: It's been four years since Max saved the world. Now, the Flock is living together. Sorry, I'm terrible at summaries.
1. The Nightmare

**Hope you like the first chapter to my first story! LOT of FAXNESS!!! Max is 18, so if you know that you know everyone else's ages. All Max POV**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the book MAXIMUM RIDE, James Patterson does. I only own my box of fancy chocolates…from Wal-Mart**

_I ran… and ran… and ran… until I could barely breathe. They were going to get Fang. I wouldn't let them get Fang. Suddenly, I see them: an M-Geek holding Fang by the neck over a cliff._

"_Put. Him. Down," I said to the M-Geek, trying to sound menacing but I was so scared._

"_I will if you and your flock come with us," the M-Geek said in his almost-human-but-still-sorta-metallic voice._

_I looked out over the cliff the M-Geek held Fang over with my raptor-vision._

"_Max! Get out of here! Save the flock! I'll be fine!" Fang shouted to me._

_Yeah, that'll happen when Iggy dresses up like a peacock singing showtunes while cooking waffles._

"_No, Fang! I can't do that! You know that better than anyone else!" I screamed at him._

"_Very well, then," the M-Geek said, and __dropped__ Fang over the cliff._

"_NO!!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Fang was gone. I would never see him again. I ran over to the cliff's edge and looked down, not seeing Fang. If he wasn't alive… I shouldn't be either. I leaned over the side of the cliff and fell._

I gasped and bolted straight up in bed. I felt my forehead and, of course, sweat was all over it. I tried calming my breathing, but that didn't work. I started to cry silently and lay back down. I snuggled up to Fang, causing him to wake up.

"Max, what's wrong?" he asked, turning around to face me.

"N-nothing, Fang," I said, curling myself against his sexy smooth chest.

"Come on, I know it's something. You're sweating more than the time I first kissed you four years ago," he said. "Was it a nightmare?"

He could read me like a kindergarten-level book. With pictures. "Yea…" I said reluctantly.

He sighed. "What was it about this time?"

"You… you… I can't even say it," a few more tears leaked out of my eyes onto his chest.

"Shh, shh, Maxie. It was just a dream. It won't happen."

That made me feel a little better. That and the fact I was extremely close to him. Literally.

"I love you. Now go back to sleep, baby," he said, kissing the top of my head.

"I love you, too, Fang," I replied.

I lay next to him like that until I heard him breathing evenly. I looked at the clock. 5 am. Well, I can't go to sleep now, not when I have to wake the kids (Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel) up in an hour and thirty minutes to go to school. I just laid there in Fangs strong, protective arms.

**Hope you like it! Look out for the next chapter!**


	2. Off to School: the Regular Kind

**Here's chapter 2! Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: If I really was J.P., I wouldn't post my ideas on here. I would put it into the books. Nuff said.**

Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep

Whoa, it's been an hour and thirty minutes already? I must've fallen asleep. I lightly shook Fang's shoulder. "Fang, honey, I'm going to wake the kids up for school. You can stay in here and sleep or watch TV," I told him, kissing his cheek. I heard a soft grunt in response from him. "Ok, thanks for offering to make breakfast," I said. This woke him up for sure.

"I never offered to make breakfast," he said, sitting up.

"Yes you did. I heard you say it," I told him, doing the best impression of Angel's Bambi eyes at him. His shoulders slumped. Score: Max 1, Fang 0

"Alright, fine," he said, putting on a shirt on.

"Thanks!" I called to him. Now, time to wake up the kids.

I stood outside the kids' rooms with my megaphone. Waking them up is always so much fun.

"YO, UP AND AT 'EM!!! FANG'S MAKING BREAKFAST SO GET YOUR LAZY BUTTS OUT OF BED AND READY FOR SCHOOL!!!!!!" I yelled into the megaphone. I heard moans of "sleepy…" coming from Nudge and the Gasman's rooms, but Angel just came out, already dressed for the day. Gosh, hard to believe she's ten already.

"Mornin', Max," she said somewhat sleepily.

"Morning, sweetheart. Fang's making breakfast. What do you want? You can have anything you'd like," I told her, knowing Fang was listening.

"What was that, Maxie?" he half-yelled from the kitchen.

"Fine. Anything within reason," I told Angel, still loud enough for Fang to hear. "Good enough, honey?" I yelled back to Fang.

He looked around the wall at me from the kitchen. "Sorry, what?" he asked.

"Okay. Angel, you're having pancakes," I told her.

"BUT IF YOU OTHER TWO DON'T GET UP, I'LL COOK YOUR BREAKFAST!" I yelled to Nudge and Gazzy. They rushed out, both of them looking like they got dressed in the dark. "Good. You're awake," I said to them. Ahh, nothing gets the job done like threatening them with my cooking. "Pancakes. For all three of you. They're almost done."

"Wait, please don't tell me you cooked them," Gazzy said, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"No, Fang did," I said.

Then I felt someone put their arms around my waist and their head on my neck. I automatically threw them off me and turned around in a fighting stance. Even though we hadn't been attacked by M-Geeks or Flyboys or Erasers in four years, I was still a little paranoid.

I then saw Fang lying on the ground where I had thrown him off. "Fang! I'm so sorry!" I said, helping him up.

"Gosh, I can't sneak up on my girlfriend to say that the pancakes are ready? Sheesh," he said with mock annoyance.

"Sorry again," I said, stepping closer to him and kissing him.

"Can't you two go find a room?" we heard Iggy say.

Me and Fang separated. "You can't see us, so why do you care?" Fang asked.

"I can still hear you!" he exclaimed, ushering the kids into the kitchen where Fang oh-so nicely set out the pancakes. (Insert Max-grade sarcasm here)

The kids ate their five-stack of pancakes and went off to the bus stop. Yeah, I make them ride the bus. So? They can't be flying all they want, even though everyone knows about us.

"Fang, do you have to go to work today?" I asked him, a bit whiny. Wow, did I just say I sounded whiny? Only Fang could do this to me.

"Yes, Max. I always work on Fridays. You can't expect your mom to pay for everything," he told me, kissing my forehead.

It's true. Mom, along with a little help from Jeb, bought the flock the perfect house (5 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms), cell phones for Fang, Iggy, Nudge, and me, and a car! Not just any car and not a soccer-mom-style car. It's a nice, big red-and-black Ford with a backseat. They even payed the bills. Fang decided that we should be paying our own expenses, and until that could happen, Fang worked as the secretary at Mom's clinic.

"Oh, right. Well no worries," I said with a devious smile on my lips.

He smirked one of his signature smirks, the kind that made my heart melt. "What're you planning?"

"Oh, you'll see." I ran a finger down his chest between his abs. Then I grabbed his hand and led him to the couch.

"I know you're planning something, Max," he said. I just smiled. "Really, Max, what's up?"

"What, I can't surprise my boyfriend?" I asked innocently.

"You can, I just wanna know what's up."

"Then it's not a surprise."

"I don't like surprises."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

"Gotcha."

"Dang, how do you always do that?" I asked teasingly.

He shrugged and pulled my face close to his. "Because you love me this much!" he said holding his arms out as far as they could go.

"Oh, you are so going to get it now!" I screamed at him playfully.

"Oh no!" he said with false worry and ran into the kitchen.

I ran after him. When I got into the kitchen, I saw Fang standing there in a fighting stance... with a can of Ready Whip in his hand.

"Fang! Don't you dare!" I said to him.

"Don't what?" he asked.

"Spray me with the--" he pushed the nozzle and white foamy stuff got all over me. "—whipped cream." I finished.

"Whoops! Sorry!" he said walking closer to me. He licked some of the whipped cream off my face, and I blushed.

"Were you planning that sort of thing for when I get home?" he asked. I frowned. "I knew it."

"You couldn't just have settled for the surprise, could you?" I asked him. He shook his head. "And that's why I love you," I said, pulling him into a deep kiss (with the whipped cream still all over my face, by the way). I pulled away and laughed. "You look good in white," I added, wiping some of the cream off with my finger and eating it. The corners of his mouth turned up a little, and my heart melted, as it always did when he smiled.

"What am I gonna do with you?" he asked and kissed me. I just smiled.

**There's chapter 2! I'll put up chapter 3 when I get 2 reviews!**


	3. What to do

**Here's chapter 3! Hope you like it ****3**

**Disclaimer: Dude, I own nada. Nada means nothing in…uhh…foreign.**

What now? Fang left for work and there's nothing to do. I could do laundry…Nah. Clean? Nah. Cook? You kidding? I'll just pig out in front of the TV. I lay down on the couch and flipped on the TV. I didn't pay much attention to what was on, though, I was too busy thinking. About Fang. I really hadn't planned squat for when he gets home. Ugh. Maybe I'll just ask Mom to make some chocolate-chip cookies…no, that's too lame. Hmmm……I could take him out to a shmancy restaurant. We rarely go out, just the two of us. What with the kids and Iggy and all that shizz **(A/N sorry I can't cuss) **we can't do anything intimate together. We never have actually.

"MAX!" Iggy screamed at me. Whoops, he must've been calling me for a while to make him yell like that.

"WHAT?" I yelled back at him.

"I've been asking you for five frickin' minutes if you want me to take Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel out somewhere so you can do, um, special stuff with Fang," he said.

"Oh," I said. "Hmm…sure. Or could you just get Chinese and rent a couple movies to watch with the kids here?"

"Max, Nudge is 15 and Gaz is 12. The only 'kid' that lives here is Angel, and she won't be a kid much longer," he said. I glared at him.

"Iggy, I'm glaring," I told him. "Just get the KIDS outta my hair for…three hours?" I turned my sentence into a question. Because I'm just that good.

"Fine. But you owe me. What're you planning to 'do' with Fang?" he asked.

"I dunno. Go out to dinner, go to a movie, something like that."

"Oh, that's way different than what I had in mind."

I rolled my eyes. "Iggy, even if we did, I wouldn't tell you."

He laughed. "I figured that."

"Besides, why do you even care?" I asked.

"I wanna know what my best siblings are doing."

I rolled my eyes again. "I'm rolling my eyes. Now, go make me something to eat."

"I don't have to."

"I can kick you out."

"You wouldn't, though."

"Wanna bet?"

"No."

"Good. Now go make me something. I'm still leader, remember."

He went back into the kitchen and I heard the fridge open. Yes! I win again! Now, to decide about my plans with Fang.

**Sorry it was so short! I was kinda crunched on time, if that makes any sense. I'll put the next chapter up when I get 3 reviews!**


	4. All Fired Up and Ready to Go

**Okie, here's chapter 4! Hope you like! Oh and **_when the text goes like this it means the voice is talking._

**Disclaimer: Do I gotta spell it out? I O-W-N N-O-T-H-I-N-G!**

Everything was ready! Yes! Iggy was taking the kids out to do…something and Fang would be home any minute now. Man, I'm so good, not to sound too full of myself. I can't wait to see the look on Fang's face when he sees all the effort I put into this. OK, I should probably explain what I'm planning, right? Ok, listen up. Here's what I thought up after talking with Iggy.

---------------ABOUT THREE HOURS AGO---------------

If only the Voice was here now. Maybe he/she could give me some advice about what to do. I had no friggen' clue! I've never had to be sexy before. My crazy, runaway life usually never asked for it.

_Voice? You there?_ I asked, not expecting a response.

_Ah, Max. Never thought I'd hear your thoughts again__._

_Voice?! Really? Where have you been?_ I thought, half excited, half nervous.

_I've always been here. Never left__._

_Good. I need some advice._

_What is it, Maximum?_

_Um…if you've been paying attention, I wanna do something special for Fang, and just going out to eat is way too boring for us. Any ideas?_

Silence.

_Hmm…I don't know much about this topic._

_So no ideas? _I was starting to lose hope.

_Maximum, I always have ideas. I am your voice._

_So whatcha got?_

_Why don't you treat him like he's a king and you're his humble servant?_

_Because that's sexist._

_But I have a feeling he'll like it._

_Well, you may be right. But I don't know. He doesn't seem like that kind of guy though._

_Max, he's an 18-year-old boy._

_Hmmm…true. But he's never shown me he's like that._

_Do you really think he would?_

_I'm guessing no?_

_Correct. Dress like he likes…_

_All black and baggy?_

_No. All black yes, but not baggy._

I didn't respond. What was the Voice getting at?

_Think about it, Max. You're 18 and are in a relationship. What happens in relationships?_

Ugh, now I got it. _Voice, you are insane._

_Am I? Am I really?_

_Hmm………no._

_He'll always remember this if you do it right._

_Ugh, okay. But where do I find the outfit?_

_Victoria's Secret, or some other place like that._

_Are you for reals?_

_Yes. Look, Fang gets back in about three hours. You have time._

_Okay. Thanks, Voice. This is kinda hard to admit, but I missed you a little._

_Same to you, Max. Same to you._

_I hope you're right about this._

No response. I'm actually really glad that the Voice spoke up; otherwise I'd probably end up taking Fang to dinner or the movies. Can you imagine that? Me and Fang in a crowded theater for two hours. Not even funny.

I got dressed in something casual and realized Fang took the car. I popped my wings out and took off into the sky. I almost forgot how amazing it feels to fly, since I rarely do any more. I found the nearest mall and landed in the parking lot. I folded my wings into my back and walked inside. People looked at me as I entered. Crap, this was going to be a long shopping day.

I ended up finding my way to the Victoria's Secret store without any trouble. When I got in, I looked around and saw all this skimpy lacey stuff that looked gol dang itchy. Did guys really like this stuff? Ugh, this isn't going to go well. I didn't know where to start looking, so I went up to the counter to ask.

"Um, excuse me?" I asked the lady at the counter.

"Do you need help finding something, miss?" she asked, not looking up.

"Uh…yeah. I'm looking for something, um, black." I tried to act like I had shopped for this kind of stuff before, but I knew I acted like a 13-year-old inexperienced brat.

The lady looked up this time. Her mouth dropped open when she saw who I was. Oh, yeah, I forgot about the whole the-entire-world-knows-about-my-wings-so-know-who-I-am-wherever-I-go thing. Whoops.

"If you don't mind me asking, aren't you Maximum Ride? You know, the girl with wings?" she asked.

"Yup, that's me. So, can you help me find what I came here for or not?" I asked, my patience teetering.

"Oh, of course, Ms. Ride. Oh, wait until people find out the Maximum Ride came into my store! Oh, this place will be flooded with people!" she said to herself.

"Uh, actually, could you sorta not tell anyone about this? I kinda want it to be a secret," I said awkwardly.

"Oh. Sure. No problem, Ms. Ride."

"And you can call me Max, if you'd like."

"Of course, Max."

She led me to a small section of the store where all the black lacey stuff was. "Here's our entire selection of black sets. If you'd like any help deciding on which set to get, you can always ask me, Max," she said and started to walk back to the front of the store.

"Uh, I kinda don't know what to look for," I told her before she walked away.

"Hm? Well, do you know what your man likes?" she asked, walking back over to me.

"Not really. I know he likes the color black. That's why I wanted to see all the black stuff," I told her.

"Ah. Well, have you guys ever…?" she started.

"No!" I hurriedly answered.

"Well, I suggest that you start exquisite," she said. She went over to a rack and pulled off a lacy black bra. "Maybe this…" She went to another rack and got a black lace…type of underwear with strings where the leg holes were. "…with this…" She went to a table that had black mesh knee-high stockings with…you guessed it…lace at the top. "…and this. What do you think, Ms. Ride? I mean, Max." she finished.

I looked at it and thought. It was actually really cute, well at least I hoped so from a guy like Fang's point of view. "I like it. But what's with the strings on the panties?"

"They hook onto the stockings and make it look sexy," she said, as if it were a no brainer.

"Huh. Well, I'll take it. Uh, how much is it?" I asked.

"I'll take it to the register and find out, okay?"

"Sure." I followed her back to the counter and noticed the store had filled up quite a bit. Was there a sale today or something?

"Excuse me. Pardon me," the lady said, weaving in and out of the crowd. We finally made it through the chaos and up to the counter.

"Let's see…bra: $30, undies: $20, stockings: $40… that'll be a grand total of $90," the lady said. **(A/N I made those prices up. I don't know how much things cost there.)**

"Okay. No problem," I said pulling out my Max card. I swiped it through the machine and put in my password. The lady put all my stuff in a bag and put my receipt in. She then handed it to me.

"Thanks a lot…" I said, trailing off because I didn't know her name.

"I'm Lissa, by the way," she said.

"Okay. Thanks a lot…wait did you say Lissa?" I asked. Lissa was Fang's girlfriend back in Virginia when we were with Anne.

"Yeah…why?" she asked, tossing her RED hair behind her shoulders.

"Did you use to live in Virginia?" I asked, trying to seem casual.

"Yeah, how'd you know? Well you are…" she trailed off this time, probably remembering something. "Oh. My. God. Max??? From high school?" she asked, growing wide eyed.

"Yeah. You were F—Nick's girlfriend," I said, remembering that she knew Fang as Nick.

"Yeah. I didn't think you'd shop here. You didn't seem like it in high school."

"Well, Nick has been real stressed lately, so I thought that I'd cheer him up when he got home from work."

"You're with…Nick?"

"Uh…yeah."

"Oh. Well I'd think it'd be awesome if we all hung out together sometime."

"Yeah, I'm sure Nick would be happy to see you."

"His name is Fang, though, right?"

"Got that from the magazines?"

"Yeah." We both laughed.

"Well, I better get going. I still gotta get some stuff," I told her.

"Okay. Oh! Here's my number." She handed me a piece of paper with her phone number on it.

" 'Kay. I'll call you sometime," I said, heading for the door.

"Bye, Max!" she called after me.

After I was a safe distance out of the mall (in the air, by the way), I crumpled up the piece of paper with Lissa's number on it and dropped it. Some lucky guy would give her a call soon.

I finally got to Mom's house and landed on her front lawn. I folded my wings into my back and checked my watch. Crap, it's already three forty-five. The kids were probably wondering where I was. I decided to call Nudge to tell her I was OK. I took out my cell, dialed her number, and put the phone up to my ear.

Ring-ring. Ring-ring. Ring-ring. "Hello?" I heard Nudge say.

"Hey, it's Max," I said into the receiver.

"OMG hi Max! I was gonna call you asking where you were, but you beat me to it. So, what's up? You usually never call me unless something's wrong. Is something wrong? Do you need--" she babbled, but I cut her off.

"Nudge, I'm fine. I just wanted to tell you that Iggy's taking you and Angel and Gaz out."

"Where?"

"Ask him that. I don't know."

"Oh, Max. Angel wants to talk to you."

"Okay. Put her on." I heard Nudge handing the phone to Angel.

"Max?" Angel asked.

"I'm here, sweetie. What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted to tell you that this piece of paper fell on my head when we were coming home from the bus stop. It said "Lissa" on it and had a phone number," she said.

Just my luck. "Look, Angel, whatever you do, do NOT give that paper to Fang. I ran into his ex-girlfriend at a store."

"Oh okay! I won't tell him. It'll be our secret."

"Okay. Thanks, Angel. I'll be back at around four thirty. I think you guys are leaving then. I'll see you tomorrow.

"Max?"

"What, honey?"

"Why aren't you and Fang coming?"

I hesitated. I couldn't tell her! She's only ten! I just stayed quiet until she said something.

"Oh! I guess the fact that you're being quiet must be 'cos you're flying. I get it! I'll just go now. Bye!" she said and hung up. Oh well.

Mom should be home by now since Ella's probably home from school. That's something I really don't get. Mom gets off work at three and Fang gets off at five. Probably because there are other vets there. Anyway, I walked casually up to the door, about to ring the doorbell, when I realized I had nowhere to put my Victoria's Secret bag. Oh well. Mom probably won't care. I shrugged and rang the doorbell, hearing someone unlock the door. The door opened and Ella dropped her jaw when she saw me.

"MAX!" she yelled and pulled me into a tight hug. When she pulled back, she practically dragged me inside yelling, "Mom! Max is here!" every five seconds.

"Oh my gosh! Max I haven't seen you in forever!" she exclaimed.

"It's been what…two months?" I asked as we hugged again.

Then I saw Mom come down the stairs. When she saw me, she ran up to hug me. After we hugged, she asked me, "So, Max, not that I'm not happy to see you, but why did you come?"

"Uh I sorta wanted to bring some cookies back to the flock," I said a little embarrassed. I didn't notice that Ella had gotten a hold of my Victoria's Secret bag and was going through the stuff in it.

"Mom! Look what Max got from Victoria's Secret!" Ella practically yelled at my mom. She held up the all-black lacey ensemble I had just bought. Mom looked at me with mixed look of shock and disappointment. Disappointment? I was a legal adult now; why was she disappointed?

"Max, why did you buy that?" she asked.

"Uh…" I figured I'd just have to come out with it. "…Fang has been getting really stressed from work and stuff and we rarely spend any time together these days so Iggy took the rest of the flock out somewhere so me and Fang could be alone." I blurted.

Mom just looked at me and I heard Ella stifle giggles. "What?" I asked. "He is my boyfriend. I should wanna make him feel relaxed when he's stressed."

Ding!

"Oh, the cookies are done," Mom said, retreating into the kitchen. I checked my watch again. Crap!!! It was four twenty!

"Shizz. I gotta leave soon. Sorry. I still have to set the mood back at the house and get dressed," I said just ad Mom came out of the kitchen with a dozen or so cookies.

"You gotta go, Max? You just got here!" Ella complained.

"I know. I'll visit real soon. Promise," I said.

"Okay," Ella said and pulled me into a hug. I turned to my mom and she handed me the bag of cookies. I hugged her and went outside, my Victoria's Secret bag in one hand and the cookie bag in the other.

"See you guys soon!" I yelled just before taking off.

--------BACK TO NOW, BUT A FEW MINUTES BEFORE---------

I went into the bathroom and undressed. I took out all the Victoria's Secret stuff and started putting it on, starting with the bra. I was right; lace is itchy! I slid the undies on and found out it was a thong. Ugh, the things I do for Fang. I slipped on the mesh stockings and hooked them to the strings in the thong. I stepped back and looked at myself in the full-length mirror. I had to admit, it looked good on me. I hoped Fang thought so. I went into the living room and set up the blankets and pillows. I turned the lights on as low as they would go and put out the tray of cookies. I layed myself out on the couch and waited until Fang came in. I checked the clock. Four fifty-five. I made great time. I heard Fang put his key into the lock and turn it. He was home. When he opened the door, his mouth dropped open and I said, "Welcome home, honey."

**Oooh! Cliffy! Yay, this is my longest chapter so far! Please R&R! The next chapter will be up soon! I hope this compensates for chapter three's shortness. This filled up seven pages on my Microsoft Word. Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

**Hey guys!**

**It's just me. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm in a mix of writers block and mild illness, if you can call sore throat and stuffy nose a mild illness, which I think you do. I think I might have a cold. ANYWAY... I'm really really really really REALLY sorry I haven't updated. :(**

Fang: yeah, you need to update. I wanna know what happens.

Me: you wanna know?

Max: yeah, he's been pestering me about it since you posted chapter four.

Me: *sniff**sniff* you guys hate me…

Max & Fang: JUST UPDATE!

Me: FINE!!!


	6. The Special Moment

**Okay, here's the next chapter of Future Fax! Hope you like!**

"Welcome home, Fang," I said as sexually as I could manage. His eyes practically doubled in size when he saw my…attire.

"M-Max?" he asked.

"No, it's Angel. I got all growed up," I told him sarcastically.

"Heh. Even when you're dressed all sexy, you still got your classic sarcasm," he said.

"Did you expect anything less?" I asked rhetorically, getting up and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"No, actually," he said. I saw his onyx eyes fill with passion as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Well then, come on over here," I said, quickly pecking him on the lips and girl-running to the couch. He, of course, followed me and tackled me. He now was on top of me, his weight not pressing on me but I could still feel him.

"Bad, Fang," I said snaking out from under him.

"Then what's all this about?" he asked. I chuckled evily. "This." I said and pushed him onto the couch.

I sat on his lap facing him. I grabbed one of the cookies I had gotten from Mom earlier. I bit the edge of it and offered it to Fang. He took it and bit the same edge I did. "You stopped by Dr. M's place, right?" he asked. "Because obviously you can't cook worth anything."

I pouted. "So? At least I'm trying to help you unwind a bit."

"Unwind? From what?" he asked.

"Work. I know it's a little hard on you—" I started, but he put a finger over my lips.

"Maxie, Maxie, Maxie. I've fought Erasers, Flyboys, M-Geeks, and you occasionally. I think I can handle a simple secretary job at a vet clinic."

"Well I guess you don't need this," I said kissing him forcefully and passionately on the lips. I tangled my hands in his hair and he put his arms around my waist again. We turned our head this way and that to get closer and closer. He picked me up and carried me to our room. I pulled away from the kiss and got out of his arms.

"What was that for?" Fang asked me.

"Fang. You are neglecting all my hard work in the front room by taking me to our bedroom," I said, putting my hands on my hips.

"Really? Why don't you just let me do—" I cut him off by kissing him.

"Obviously Angel has been sneaking thoughts into you saying that you're in charge of this relationship," I said pulling away.

"Max, I am in charge of this relationship," he said, stepping closer to me, if that's possible.

"No, I am. Remember when we were on the run? You listened to what I said. I'm still the leader," I said, getting so close to him that there wasn't a centimeter of space between our bodies.

"Yes, I remember. But, I'm the man. You're the woman."

"Sexist pig. But, I guess tonight I can let it…" I ran a finger along his toned abs and he shivered, "…slide."

"I was hoping you would say that," he said, pushing me to the bed.

--------------------THE NEXT MORNING---------------------

**Nudge POV**

Me, Angel, Gazzy, and Iggy walked through the door to the house and we saw, like, the entire front room covered in blankets looking like a, like, love nest. Oh wait…THAT'S WHY IGGY TOOK US TO DISNEY WORLD FOR A DAY! ZOMG!!! I went to Max and Fang's room and saw them cuddled up together, like they usually are. "MAX! FANG! WE'RE HOME FROM DISNEY WORLD!" Iggy yelled from the front room. Both of them sat up and the covers fell down. I screamed.

**Max POV**

"MAX! FANG! WE'RE HOME FROM DISNEY WORLD!" I heard Iggy yell from the front room. Fang and I sat up, letting the covers fall off our, um, less than dressed torso areas. Then, I saw Nudge in the doorway. She screamed, and I covered myself back up. Nudge ran out of the room and I heard her say something like, "ZOMG MAX AND FANG DID IT!!!!!" to everyone. I sighed and went to my closet to put on some clothes. I felt Fang snake his arms around my waist.

"What, I don't get a 'good morning, Fang'?" he asked teasingly.

"Good morning, Fang," I said slipping a tank top on.

"And good morning to you, Max," he replied. "You were great last night."

I chuckled and slipped a pair of his basketball shorts on after he released my waist.

"You know those are my shorts, right?" he asked.

"I know. And you were better," I told him. "Now go put on some pants at least. Now everyone wants to see you in your birthday suit."

"Okay, Madam Ride."

"Please don't call me that," I said as he slipped a pair of shorts on.

"Well, we better go confront the kids," I said.

"Not Iggy?"

"He already assumed that this would happen."

"Oh, okay." He laced his fingers in with mine and we walked out of our room where we saw the flock sitting on the couch I'd so nicely dressed up last night. It's a shame we didn't need it.

"Max, Fang, sit down," Iggy said as if he were my mother. This was going to be a long day.

**Did you like it? I had to omit a lot from the original to keep it within the T rating. R&R please!**

**Oh! A question: What should happen after Iggy talks to Max and Fang? Max gets preggo? Fang gets gravely injured? Max's nightmare from chapter 1 comes true? Leave it in the review! Sorry it took so long to update, but I updated twice in one day, so give me props! Laters, readers! Remember to R&R!**


	7. Awkwardness and Weirdness

**I got a ton of reviews on the last chapter. Thank you guys so much for reviewing! When I opened up my email and saw all those "Review Alert" emails, I almost cried. I never knew so many people read my little fanfic. Reviews really do make me happy. So, it looks like the result was overwhelming for what should happen next. Here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to put these. Well, anyway, me no own.**

Fang and I sat down across from Iggy and the kids. This was going to be a really long day. I sighed. "So, how was Disney World?" I asked, trying to break the ice.

"Awesome! It was so cool! The only downside was that random kids kept coming up to us for autographs and asking to see our wings. It was weird. A few people asked where Max was and a whole bunch of teenage girls asked where, quote 'Mr. Fangalicious' was. I swear I'm not making that up. Most of the girls had shirts that said 'Dibs on Fang' on it in a pink heart. The design was really cute, but I told them that Max was Fangs and—"

"GOSH NUDGE YOU ARE MELTING MY BRAIN!!!" Gazzy yelled. Nudge let out a soft whimper and stayed quiet.

"Mr. Fangalicious?" I heard Fang mutter. I chuckled. Hello, new nickname.

"So anyways, Nudge said that you and Fang 'sealed the deal', am I right?" Iggy asked.

"Why do you care?" Fang asked before I got the chance to speak.

"I don't. It's just that I'm worried about you two." Iggy let out a fake cry. "It would be weird if my sister had my brother's baby."

Fang let out a little laugh. "Iggy, you know we're not related by blood."

"I know. It's just that—"

"If Max had a little baby, she wouldn't pay any attention to us," Angel said. Crap, I almost forgot the little ones were still there.

"Kids, why don't you go into your rooms? Let the adults talk," I said. _Don't worry, Angel. I'd still pay attention to you. All of you. _I thought to her.

_You say that now. _She thought back.

The kids then left so Iggy, Fang and I were the only ones left in the room.

"So, basic question here. Were you two safe?" Iggy asked.

Silence.

"You weren't?" Iggy asked.

More silence.

"Max, you better not get—"

"Ig, chill. There's nothing to worry about. I won't get pregnant," I told him. Actually, I was completely at a loss of whether I was or not. It'd only been a day. Not even a day; more like half the night.

"Well if you do get preggers…" he trailed off, probably thinking, "…you have to tell your mom while I videotape it for Fang's blog."

I stared at him. Did he just say that? "I'll take you up on that bet," Fang said. I turned my stare into a glare and aimed it at Fang.

"Excuse me?" I asked Fang.

"Chill. I'm only agreeing because you won't get pregnant," Fang said, laying a hand on the small of my back.

"Okay, fine. But if I do have to tell my mom, all I'm saying is 'Fang's the father'. She'll know what I mean," I said.

"Okay, you two can go," Ig said, waving us off. I went into Fang and mine's bedroom (Fang went to shower) and opened up his laptop. It was, of course, on the newest entry from his blog. I saw my name in it so I read it.

_Welcome to Fang's blog!_

_You are visitor: the counter broke. Again._

_Yo,_

_Fang here. So I'm about to go to work in about five minutes. Before I go, I thought I'd lay something by you real quick._

_So, Max was acting all pouty earlier, and the whole thing leaded to me licking whipped cream off her face. Turns out she's planning something. Any ideas what it was? Comment._

_Fly on._

_Fang_

I scrolled down to read some of the comments. **(A/N all of these are fake)**

_**Flock_follower**_

_Dude, she seriously wants to go for it. By what you've posted several times before, Max is hardcore. She wouldn't go "all pouty" for nothing. I say just roll with it._

_**Awesome-person-908**_

_I totally agree with flock_follower. It's so obvious she wants you._

_**Thepersoninyourcloset**_

_I can't add anything more to what awesome-person908 and flock_follower said. That pretty much sums it up._

I closed the laptop and went to sit on the bed. Oh, how I loved this bed. I could write a snazzy R-rated limerick about it.

"M-Max?" I heard a small voice say from just outside my door. Angel.

"Yeah, sweetie? Come on in," I told her. She came in and sat on the bed.

"Max…if you had a baby…would you forget about the rest of us?" she asked, looking at me with her (for lack of a better word) angelic eyes.

"No, honey. I'd never forget about the flock. And don't worry. If anything does happen, you'll always be my first little girl," I told her, putting an arm around her shoulder. I would never forget about her or any of the flock. That would never happen. Not in a million years.

"You sure?" she asked oh-so innocently.

"Of course. How could I ever forget about you guys?" I asked rhetorically.

"You would be too busy with the baby or babies and you wouldn't spend any time with us at all." Wow. Angel sounded genuinely worried.

"Don't worry. Everything's okay. There isn't anything inside my belly, and there won't be for a while," I told her, giving her a hug.

"Wait a week," I heard her whisper. At least I thought I heard her.

"Why don't you go play with Nudge?" I asked trying to sound sympathetic.

"Okay," she said and walked out of the room. Just then, Fang came out of the shower.

"Fang? Can you do me a huge favor?" I asked him.

"Sure. What?" he asked back. Now he was Mr. Rock again.

"Go to like one of those stores like Walgreens or something and buy a couple…" I trailed off and mouthed the next two words. "…pregnancy tests?"

"Uh, sure," he said.

"Maybe…three or so?" I added.

"Why so many?" he asked back.

"You can't always rely on just one. Oh, and buy different brands."

"Okay, Max," he said and walked out quietly.

---------------ABOUT A WEEK LATER--------------

So, it's been about a week since "the incident". I had been feeling really weird. I was craving such strange things. Just yesterday, I wanted some jalapeño ice cream. Last time I checked, that's never been made. I also puked a couple times in the morning and was slowly putting on some extra pounds. Time to break out those tests Fang so kindly bought for me. By the way: they sure don't make these tests easy to use. When I finished taking the tests (all four of them), I waited for what seemed like eons until they all had a result. I looked at each one, and they all said the same thing. Oh. My. Freaking. Gosh.

**Dun dun DUN!!! What happens? Most of you probably already know. Please, please, PLEASE review! It would make me overly-happy to get two or three! And the happier I am, the faster I update!**


	8. Answer

**Here is the next chapter! Thanks for all the good reviews!**

"FANG!!!" I called from the bathroom floor.

I heard him running quietly and open the door. "What is it, Max?" he asked. I pointed to the counter where all the tests were. He looked at them and blinked a couple times. "Oh…Max, I'm so sorry," he said, coming over to sit next to me on the floor. I looked at him. The look on his face made tears well up in my eyes. He put an arm around me and I cried into his shoulder for what seemed like forever, but it was probably only two minutes. "Max…shh. It's okay. We'll get through this. Shh…calm down. Don't worry about this," he said, petting my hair.

"D-Don't worry?" I asked, my voice still heavy with sobs. "Fang, I…I'm not ready to take care of a kid…"

"Max, I'll be here to help you. What, do you think I would leave you?" he asked.

"No, but—" he pecked my lips to get me to stop talking.

"Then what's there to worry about?" he asked after he pulled away.

"Fang…I'm eighteen. I don't…know what to do," I told him, holding back tears.

"We'll get through this." He got off the floor and helped me up. "For now, let's just roll with it. When do you want to tell the others?"

"I don't," I said, even though I knew I would have to eventually.

"We have too. Remember what Iggy said last week?"

"Do you want me to smack you?"

He sighed and picked me up bridal style. "Well, your mom at least has to know."

"Fang, you know she'll want to kill you, roll you in bread crumbs, bake you at 350, chop you up into little pieces, and feed them to us if she knew," I said. He laughed.

"Sometimes I wonder how you think of these things."

_Just don't give up I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in, I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me_

It was my cell phone. Fang put me down and I ran to get it. "Hello?" I asked into the receiver.

"Hey, honey. It's mom," I heard my mom's voice say. Great. She's the last person I wanted to talk to right now.

"Oh…hey Mom," I said, trying to act cool.

"Ella has wanted to come and see you. Would it be a pain for us to come over for a couple days?" Mom asked.

"Um…I guess you could," I told her.

"Okay! Ella is going to be so excited. Talk to you later, sweetie. Can we come now?" Mom asked.

"Sure, I guess. I'm not doing anything important today." _Except telling you that I'm pregnant with Fang's baby. Yeah, that's not important at all._

"Okay, sweetie. We'll be over in, say, an hour or two?"

"Okay. See you then."

"Bye, Max."

"Bye, Mom." I closed my phone and went back over to Fang. "Mom's coming over for the weekend," I told him.

"Why?" he asked.

"She said that Ella wanted to see us even though I just saw her last Friday," I said.

"Max, Max, Max…you know that this could get me killed," he joked. Mom couldn't kill Fang; even she knew it.

"She'll try, but she won't. If she does, I'll kill her."

"She's your mom."

"So?"

He sighed, having no real argument to that.

"What I don't get," I began, "is why Ella wants to see me so badly. Mom seemed genuinely excited that she and Ella could stay for the weekend, but why now?"

Fang shrugged. "Don't ask me. She's your sister."

"Thanks for the help," I said, rolling my eyes. "She said they'll be here in an hour or two."

"So…what do you wanna do?" Fang asked.

"Hmmm…I don't know. This seems kinda…unreal, you know?" I asked him.

"If you say so." Fang held my hand and we walked over to the couch. He sat down and I sat on his lap. He wound his arms around my waist, resting his hands on my stomach. I turned my head so that our faces were merely an inch apart and kissed him.

"Fang?" I asked when we separated.

"Yeah?" he asked back.

"Uh…never mind," I said, blushing and looking away from him.

"What is it, Max? Tell me," he said, turning my head gently back toward him.

"Well…Fang…do you…you know…love…me?" I stuttered. My face was probably beet red, whatever that means.

"Of course I love you. Why wouldn't I? You're perfect," he said, staring into my eyes as if he could see my soul, which he probably could.

"It's just that…you never say it…and I know that I…love you. But you never tell me that you love me," I said.

"Max."

"Fang."

"Max, I have loved you ever since I was thirteen, and I will love you until the day I die. You should know that."

That was the most mushy thing Fang has ever said. I almost cried. Instead, I put my hand on his cheek and kissed him again. I really did love him. And he loved me.

We sat on the couch together talking. Just talking. One by one the rest of the flock came in and sat down to watch TV. They had something on called SpongeBob. It was kinda funny, but I wasn't really paying attention. I must have fallen asleep because one minute Patrick on the show was explaining "Wumbo" and the next I heard someone ring the doorbell. I got off Fang's lap and went to open the door.

"Hi, Ella. Hi, Mom. Hi…" I said. Then I noticed another person. "…Jeb?"

**ANOTHER CLIFFY!!! *insert dramatic music here* What happens? REVIEW!!!**


	9. Telling

**Here's the next chappie! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: me no own**

"Jeb, what the _heck_ are you doing here???" I asked once he, Mom, and Ella were inside.

"I can't come see you?" he asked.

"No. We haven't forgotten what you did," I said, crossing my arms.

"I'll have you know that Valencia said that I could come."

This made me mad. "Mom, can I talk to you? Alone?" I asked, standing up and dragging her to the kitchen where Fang was.

"I thought you said alone, Max," my mom said, eyeing Fang.

"It's okay, Fang doesn't care," I told her.

"Excuse me, Fang _does_ care," he said, walking up to me and putting an arm around my waist.

"Mom. Why. Is. Jeb. Here?" I asked, ignoring Fang.

"I thought it wouldn't matter," she said, shrugging.

"Mom! You know that we all hate him!" I yelled at her.

"I thought you were over it," she said innocently

"Why in hell would we be over it? He probably still works for _them_," I pointed out.

"Come on, Max. Be mature." She crossed her arms.

"Whatever." I grabbed Fang's hand and we went back into the front room. "Sorry about that."

"No problem. So how's everyone been?" Jeb asked.

Silence, even from Nudge. This was beyond awkward.

"Um…one of the other vets at the clinic is going to be having a baby," my mom said, trying to break the ice.

"ZOMG for reals? That's so cool! I wish we had a little baby running around here! It would be so cute! Max could teach it to fight, Iggy and Gazzy could teach it to make bombs, Fang could babysit, and that would be so funny! I can't imagine Fang being a babysitter! I could teach the baby fashion and Angel could play with it! It'd be so…" Nudge kept babbling on and on. My vision went hazy and I could barely hear Nudge. Then, my stomach got all weird and I ran to the bathroom. I threw up into the toilet. Fang ran after me and held my hair back, followed by Mom and Iggy, who had gotten a hold of the video camera. After I finished barfing, I stood up, with help from Fang, and saw a very shocked look on Mom's face. She wasn't looking at me; she was looking at the sink counter where I forgot to throw away the positive pregnancy tests.

"M-Max…what's this?" Mom asked, not looking up from the four tests.

"Um…I'm…uh…pregnant?" The statement came out as an unintentional question.

"What do you mean you're pregnant?" she asked me. I could hear the outrage in her voice.

"Just that. I'm gonna have a baby." I didn't look at her when I said this. I'm sure if I did look, she would be fuming.

"Fang. I. Will. Kill. You," she said. I took the risk of looking at her and saw that her face was extremely red, and she was staring at Fang. Then Fang started running and Mom followed, Iggy staying with the video camera pointed in my general direction.

"What?" I asked Iggy.

"Nothing. I wish I could've seen that, though," he said, shutting off the camera. "To Fang's blog!" he shouted, running into Fang and mine's room.

"DR. M PUT THAT KNIFE DOWN!" I heard Fang yell from the kitchen. I ran into the kitchen to see that my mom had cornered Fang and was holding him at knifepoint. I knew that Fang could easily evade her, but either he was playing dumb or my mom scared him. Either was possible. My mom was scary when she was angry, which was rare.

"Fang, you're gonna wish you were never born for knocking up _MY_ daughter," she said threateningly.

"MOM!" I yelled at her. She turned around and placed the knife on the table.

"Sorry, I'm just extremely disappointed in both of you. Why didn't you use protection?" she asked. By now, the entire flock (minus Iggy, who was probably posting the video on Fang's blog) was in the kitchen with us.

"I didn't think about it!" I yelled at her and ran to Fang and mine's room. "OUT, IGGY!" I yelled at him. He got up and left the room, a small smile on his face, and closed the door. I collapsed onto the bed and started to cry. It takes a lot for me to cry. This was already too much, and I just found out not even three hours ago.

"Max, open the door," I heard Fang say from outside. I didn't get up. Fang opened the door, mumbling something like, "I'll handle this." to the others. He closed the door and sat on the bed beside me. I sat up, put my arms around his neck, and continued to cry. "Shh, Max, it's okay. Everything will be okay. Shh, calm down, Maxie." He kept repeating those words to me over and over again, and I finally stopped crying. "Everything is okay, Max. Your mom just overreacted. Do you wanna talk to her?" Fang asked me. I nodded slowly. "Okay, I'll go get her." Fang got up and opened the door, telling my mom to come in.

"Max, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried to kill Fang. I'm really sorry," my mom said when she came in.

"Mom…what do I do?" I asked her. I had so much to learn.

"What do you mean?" she asked back.

"About this," I said, gesturing toward my stomach. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Well, normally you have it in nine months. But, since you're not fully human, I honestly don't know. I could ask Jeb…" she trailed off, as if she was asking if she could tell him. I nodded. I was actually really scared. I wanted to know what to do. Mom left and Jeb came in, followed by Fang. Fang sat beside me and Jeb sat at the foot of the bed.

"So, Max, Valencia told me that you're expecting," he said with no concern at all.

"Yeah…what do I do?" I asked. I was almost afraid to hear the answer.

"You wait. This has never happened before in all my years of working for the School. I suppose this pregnancy will be different from a human one. You'll possibly have it sooner, maybe later, than the regular nine months. You should probably make sure you really are pregnant, though. I'm sure Valencia has an ultrasound at her clinic," he finished. I hated not having all the information I wanted.

"-ax. Max. Max!" I was pulled out of my daze by Fang's voice.

"What?" I asked.

"Let's go get the ultrasound," he told me.

"Oh, okay," I said, getting off the bed with Fang. Jeb left our room as we did. Fang and I went over to my mom and Fang told her that we wanted an ultrasound to make sure.

"No problem. We can go now," my mom said and we got into her car. It only took about fifteen minutes to get to her clinic. When we got inside, I automatically got paranoid. It reminded me of the School. I don't get how Fang could work here. Luckily, everyone was on lunch break so no one was there. We went to one of the examination rooms and I tensed up.

"Max, get up on the table, please. I'll go turn on the ultrasound," Mom told me. I got onto the stupid table and Fang held my hand. My mom returned about five minutes later with the big ultrasound machine. She pulled my shirt up so my stomach was exposed. She put a cold jell over part of my stomach where I guessed the baby would be. She put the ice cold scanner thingy on my stomach and Fang squeezed my hand, making me more comfortable. "Uh…Max…" she said slowly.

"Yeah?" I was worried now.

"You're not having _a_ baby," she said. "You and Fang are having twins!" I felt my mouth drop open, and saw Fang to the same.

"T-Twins?" I asked. Mom nodded. "Are you sure?" She nodded again. I saw Fang close his mouth and he looked at me. He gave me one of his signature half-smiles and I smiled back.

"Look over here, Max," my mom said, pointing to two dark shapes on the picture she was getting. "You can see that there are two of them, and you can vaguely see wings in their backs. I'm no OBGYN, but this looks like you're already five weeks, even though you're only one week. According to what I know about birth, if this was regular, you would have them in September. But, since they already look five weeks, I'm guessing it'll be sooner, maybe July or August." She turned off the machine and went to put it away. I pulled my shirt back over my stomach and sat up. I got off of the table and was, for some reason, extremely happy. Fang was actually smiling. Not a half-smile, a full on grin. He pulled me close to him and kissed me.

"Max, you're going to be a mommy," he told me after we kissed.

"And you're gonna be a daddy," I said. Then my mom came in telling us it was time to go. The other vets were starting to come back from lunch break and she told me to cry like my dog was just put down. I did and we got back to the house in no time. When we got inside, I automatically went to each of the flock and hugged them tight, Angel last.

"Max, there are voices in your tummy," she said after I hugged her.

"I know, sweetie. I'm having twins," I told her, hugging her again.

"They love you. They keep thinking it," she told me. "They can't wait to see you and Daddy."

I almost cried. My babies loved me and I haven't even seen them yet. "Angel, you know you'll always be like my first little girl."

"I know. I can't wait!" Angel exclaimed.

"Me either, honey. But you've gotta be like a big sister and play with the babies, okay?" I asked.

"Okay! I'm not gonna be the youngest anymore!" Angel then ran off to talk to Nudge about the babies.

Fang came up behind me and placed his hands on my slightly bulging stomach. For some reason, I was happy that I was going to be a mom. Fang would make a great dad; that I'm sure of. Everything was perfect.

For now.

**No cliffie this time! Hope you liked! Please review! Oh, and my sister might be going into the hospital, so I may not update soon. If she doesn't go into the hospital, I'll update like a storm!**


	10. AUTHORS NOTE 2

**Hey, guys! This is a really quick Author's Note. I'm thinking of re-naming this story. I need ideas. I was thinking something like "The Fax Life" (like The Fab Life on VH1). "Future Fax" is an ok story title, but…it just kinda doesn't sit right with me anymore. So, if you have any ideas of what I should re-name this story, leave it in a review!**

**I'M SORRY THAT THE LAST CHAPTER WAS LIKE BREAKING DAWN. I don't even read Twilight (I have seen the movies though), but I Googled "the end of Breaking Dawn" and found it. *sweatdrop* Really sorry 'bout that.**

**I may not update really fast, even though my sister didn't go into the hospital (yay!). I'm actually working on writing a book, but I will update. I have the next chapter of this already written up, I just have to revise it and it'll be up ASAP. Thanks for your patience.**

**And, since I made you wait, I'll give you a little taste of the next chapter. Here you go!**

Jeb POV

"So, are we all agreed?" one of the other scientists asked. We all nodded. "Very well. We will take Maximum Ride's twins as soon as they are born."


	11. THEY'RE COMING!

**Here's the next chapter! I was experiencing major writer's block, so I skipped the months when she was pregnant. Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or Twilight.**

**Time Lapse: About 6 Months**

Jeb POV

"So, are we all agreed?" one of the other scientists asked. We all nodded. "Very well. We will take Maximum Ride's twins as soon as they are born."

Max POV

The next six months went by pretty fast. It felt more like six days rather than six months. Currently, I was lying on the couch, my head in Fang's lap, watching TV. I didn't really pay attention to what was happening on the show, something about some vampires opening a tomb, I think. I looked down to my huge stomach and then looked up at Fang. "Hey…Fang?" I asked.

"Yeah, Max?" he replied.

"I have no idea what to name these kids." I folded my hands over my stomach.

"Well…I kinda like the name Tooth." I slapped his arm. "Ow, what was that for?"

"Are you serious? _Tooth_?"

"Sorta, yeah. Why?"

"That's a stupid name! It's like…like…naming a boy Tinkerbell!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down. How about…Shayde? S-H-A-Y-D-E. For a boy." Fang ran his fingers through my hair.

"That's actually not half bad. But, what if they're both boys? Shayde and…Skylar?" I suggested.

"Sounds good. But if it's a girl…I sorta like the name Luna. You?"

"I like it. It's not too normal or weird. But, if it's two girls, Luna and Mist, without a doubt."

"Mist?" he raised one eyebrow as if he was asking if I was crazy.

"Yeah. Why, you don't like it?" I fake-pouted and made Bambi-eyes at him. I saw his resolve crack.

"Fine, but if it's a girl and a boy, Mist and Shayde. Cool?"

"M'kay. I wonder what Nudge would've suggested." Fang and I shuddered.

"Probably something like Emily or Miley, or scream 'EDWARD!!!' what with her stupid Twilight obsession." He pretended to gag when he said 'Twilight'.

I laughed. "Like I'd ever name our kids anything even mildly related to Twilight," I told him.

"Good. I'd probably legally rename them if you did," he said.

I sat up and turned to face him. "Fang, you're not gonna…leave after the kids are here?" I asked worriedly.

He crossed his arms and glared at me, not menacingly but in an are-you-insane kind of way. "Max, you've asked that same question every day. The answer's gonna stay the same. I. Am. Not. Leaving. I promised you that, what, four years ago? I'll never leave you, Max. Never." This was the most I'd ever heard Fang say in a while. He leaned in closer to me, cupping my cheek with one of his hands, and kissed me gently. I kissed him back and, suddenly, there was this excruciating pain coming from my stomach. I pulled away from Fang and wrapped my arms around my swollen stomach.

"Max, what's wrong? Max?" he asked, and then he looked down at my stomach and back up to my eyes.

"Fang…they're…ACK…coming!" I yelled/panted. "Call…an ambulance."

"I'll get Nudge to do it," he told me. "NUDGE! CALL MAX AN AMBULANCE!" My face twisted up in pain again and Fang took my hand. "It's okay, Max. Don't worry, I'm here."

Nudge ran into the front room, along with Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel. "Omigosh, okay! I'm calling now!" Nudge told us. Fang reached for his cell phone and started dialing numbers the same time Nudge said, "I NEED AN AMBULANCE! MY SISTER'S IN LABOR!"

"Dr. M, it's Fang. I'm cool, but Max is in labor. Get over here. 'Kay, see ya soon," Fang said. Thank God; Mom's coming.

"Okay, the people at 9-1-1 said that an ambulance is coming," Nudge said. Fang nodded. "Max, are you okay? Omigosh, me and Angel are gonna be aunties! I can't wait! I wonder if--"

"NUDGE, SHUT UP!" I yelled, cutting her off as I felt another contraction.

"It's okay, Max. We'll get through this," Fang told me, lightly squeezing my hand. I hope he's right.


	12. Mist and Shayde

**Hey! Here's the next chapter! I just noticed that I left out Total. I'm sorry! He and Akila are on their fourth honeymoon. Enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Maximum Ride, but I do own Mist and Shayde.**

**Previously on Future Fax-**

_"Okay, the people at 9-1-1 said that an ambulance is coming," Nudge said. Fang nodded. "Max, are you okay? Omigosh, me and Angel are gonna be aunties! I can't wait! I wonder if--"_

_"NUDGE, SHUT UP!" I yelled, cutting her off as I felt another contraction._

_"It's okay, Max. We'll get through this," Fang told me, lightly squeezing my hand. I hope he's right._

**Now onto this chapter!**

I heard a frantic knock on the door.

"Iggy, get the door!" Fang yelled.

"Why do I gotta get it?" Iggy complained.

"Because I said so! Now get it," Fang warned.

"But-"

"I DON'T CARE WHICH ONE OF YOU GETS IT BUT ONE OF YOU BETTER GET IT! IT'S EITHER MOM OR THE STUPID AMBULANCE! NOW GET IT BEFORE I HAVE THESE KIDS ON THE FLOOR!" I interrupted, twisting my face in pain AGAIN. Iggy opened the door quickly after I yelled at him. It was Mom and the people with the ambulance.

"Max? Are you okay?" Mom asked once she came in, followed by Ella.

"Oh, I'm just GREAT! Other than the fact I'm DYING in pain over here because these kids want OUT, I'm TERRIFIC!" I yelled at my mom. Please tell me you picked up on the sarcasm.

"Max, calm down. Fang, I need you to help me get Max to the stretcher. Iggy, the rest, get to the hospital. Fly, drive, I don't care. Just get there," Mom ordered.

My mom started to help me up, but Fang picked me up bridal style and rushed me out the door to the waiting ambulance, the rest of the flock, including Mom and Ella, followed closely behind. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Angel struggling to get away from Iggy, probably trying to come with me.

_Max, let me ride in the ambulance with you! _Angel thought to me.

_Ange, go with Iggy._ I thought back to her.

_Fine. Don't have the babies till we get there!_ She thought and flew away shortly after.

"Okay, get her up onto the stretcher," one of the paramedic guys said to Fang.

"Sure," Fang replied, lifting me onto the stretcher in the ambulance. I felt a little better when I was lying down, but the pain came again. Fang sat in a little chair to the left of the stretcher and Mom stood in a corner of the ambulance. Fang grabbed my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. I practically crushed his hand in a death grip, but he didn't pull away.

"Max, be my strong girl. You'll be alright. You always are," Fang told me softly. He kept whispering things to me on the way to the hospital to encourage me, I guess.

We finally got to the hospital (seriously, I probably could've flew faster than that ambulance) and they rushed me inside, Fang never once letting go of my hand. They brought me to a pretty big room and put me on the hospital bed. Fang pulled up a chair right next to the bed and didn't let go of my hand once.

"Maximum Ride?" a doctor said as he walked into my room.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," I told him, giving him a death glare.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Smith. I hear you're the famous bird girl, am I correct?" he asked.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" I replied.

"Well, since you're not fully human, we don't know what anesthetic **(A/N I don't know if that's what they use when you're having kids XD) **would do to you, so we're not going to give you any," he said.

"How in hell is she gonna have two freaking kids without anesthetic?" Fang angrily asked the doctor.

"I DON'T REALLY GIVE A DAMN IF I HAVE THE STUPID NUMBING THING OR NOT, JUST GET THESE KIDS OUT!" I yelled, followed by a display of my colorful vocabulary when another contraction came.

"They'll be out soon, Mrs. Ride," the doctor told me.

"It's Max, not Mrs. Ride. I'm not even married," I told the doctor.

"Oh, well I'm going to call your mother in. You should be able to deliver in about five minutes," he said, walking out of my room as my mom came in.

"Max, it's going to hurt, especially without the anesthetic. But, whatever you do, you can't quit. These kids are coming out," my mom told me.

The doctor came back in with a couple of nurses following him. "Okay, Max. I need you to bend your knees and get ready to push like you're having a bowel movement," the doctor told me. I bent my knees and Fang squeezed my hand lightly.

"Okay, Max. You're ready to deliver. When I tell you to push, push. Got it?" Dr. Whatshisname told me. I nodded. "Okay…push!" he said. I pushed, and it hurt like hell.

"Max, I can see the first one's head," my mom told me. At least it was coming out. "Push!" my mom and the doctor said at the same time. I pushed again and it hurt like double hell. "The head's out. One more push, Max," my mom said. I pushed one more time and I felt the first one come out.

"Congratulations, it's a girl," the doctor told me.

"Mist," Fang and I whispered at the same time.

"Max, the second. Don't forget the second," my mom said. I actually did forget the second once I heard that Mist was out.

"Push, Max," Fang whispered.

The cycle repeated and soon, my little boy was out.

"Okay, Max. You did amazing. I'll let you hold you're babies now," the doctor told me. He gave me Shayde and Fang got Mist.

"I'll leave you two alone for a while," my mom said. "The rest are dying to come in."

"Okay. Thanks, Mom. For everything," I told her.

She left and I looked at the little boy I was holding. He had brownish hair, like mine. Shayde opened his eyes slightly, and I saw that his eyes were the exact same shade of dark brown that Fang's eyes were.

"He has your eyes," I told Fang, not looking away from Shayde.

"Do you wanna see Mist?" he asked me.

"Of course," I told him and we switched babies.

Mist was beautiful. She had jet black hair, the same as Fang's. She opened her eyes and what I saw almost made me drop her. I didn't drop her, though. I'm not that careless.

"Where'd you get those eyes, Mist, baby?" I asked her softly.

"What color're they?" Fang asked.

"They're this brilliant dark green. Come look," I told him.

He got up and looked into Mist's eyes. "Whoa, where'd you get those, baby girl?" he asked her.

"I don't know, but she's beautiful. And Shayde is too." I looked up at Fang and saw something in his eyes that I usually saw when he looked at me, except not as lusty.

"Do you wanna hold both of them?" Fang asked me.

"Sure," I said. I shifted Mist onto one arm and Fang placed Shayde in the other. I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," Fang said. Angel burst through the door, followed by Nudge, Ella, Gazzy, and Iggy. Iggy, of course, had a digital camera with him. I knew this was going on Fang's blog.

"They're so cute," Angel said, coming over to the side of the bed opposite Fang. "And they love you and their daddy."

_Snap._ "This is going on Fang's blog," Iggy muttered.

"What're their names?" Ella asked, coming over as well.

"The girl is Mist and the boy is Shayde," I told her.

"Awww!!! They're so adorable!!!" Nudge squealed.

"They're so little," Gazzy said.

"Max is a mommy!" Angel said.

"Max is a mommy!" Everyone started chanting it. I felt myself blush when the door opened.

"Hello, Max," a voice I did NOT want to hear said.

"Jeb, what the hell are you doing here?"

**Dun, dun, DUN!!! Jeb's there! Sorry fot the cliffy, but I need something to write in the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! And two chapters in one day makes up for my hiatus, right?**


	13. An Unexpected Visitor

**Hey, guys! So, it's late and I'm not tired. What do I do? Continue Future Fax! Hope you enjoy!**

_**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AFTER CHAPTER!!!!!!!!! PLEASE READ IT!!!!!!!!**_

**Disclaimer: …don't make me sad, okay? No, just no.**

_Previously on Future Fax:_

_"Max is a mommy!" Everyone started chanting it. I felt myself blush when the door opened._

_"Hello, Max," a voice I did NOT want to hear said._

_"Jeb, what the hell are you doing here?"_

* * *

"I can't come to see my new grandchildren?" he asked, mocking innocence.

"No," I automatically replied. I instinctively held Mist and Shayde closer to me, afraid he might get them.

"Now, what do you want?" Fang asked menacingly.

Jeb ignored Fang. "Do they have wings?" he asked.

Fang and I looked at each other. Should we check while Jeb's here? I guess it wouldn't hurt. I handed Shayde to Fang and gently unwrapped the blanket around Mist slightly to take a look at her back. Yup, they were there, alright. Mist's wings were the same color as Fang's (no surprise there) but with a tint of the brown on my wings around the edges. Fang tapped my shoulder with his free hand to show me Shayde's wings. They were almost exactly the same as Mist's but with a little more brown in them.

"Yeah, wings're here. Why do you even care, _Jeb_?" I asked, putting a mean emphasis on his name.

"Excellent. Max, do you think I wouldn't care that I'm now a grandfather?" he said calmly.

"Well, I don't even consider you as my father, so I guess you're not considered their grandfather," I told him.

"Even though that disappoints me, I must say that they are adorable," he said.

"Thanks, but get out of here." I gestured to the door.

"Alright," he said, walking towards the door. "And, Max? You'll be seeing me often very soon."

"You ever come within two feet of my children or Max and I will rip your head off and let Gazzy make a bomb out of it," Fang threatened. I swear I saw Gazzy punch the air out of the corner of my eye.

"Goodbye, Max, Fang, and company." Finally, Jeb left.

"I hate him!" I quietly exclaimed.

"Um, Max?" I heard Angel ask.

"Yes, sweetie?" I replied.

"Can I hold one of them?" She looked at me the same way she did when she tried to convince me to buy Celeste for her back in New York four years ago.

"Sure, Angel," I said, handing over Mist.

"She's so precious," she said.

"Hey, can I hold one of them too?" Ella asked and Fang let her hold Shayde. Pretty soon, everyone had held both babies and I had both of them in my arms again.

"Max?" Fang asked after everyone had left.

"Yeah, Fang?" I replied.

"You should probably get some sleep. I know you're tired," he said, struggling to take both Mist and Shayde.

"I'm not tired," I said, stifling a yawn unsuccessfully.

"Then why did you just yawn?" he pointed out. Damn him, reading me like a book.

"Fine," I gave in, settling into the uncomfortable hospital bed.

"Max?" Fang said again.

"Fang I thought you wanted me to sleep," I told him.

"Well…just…love you," he said.

I closed my eyes and mumbled, "I love you too, Fang." I fell asleep not long after.

**Yay! Happy ending, so far. The next chapter will SHOCK you! It will AMAZE you! It's…**

…**not going up until March 7****th****. I'm going to start scheduling my updates. I'll post a new chapter on the days with a 7 in them. Why 7, you ask? If you add the letters in "MAX" and "FANG" together (3 and 4) it makes 7! Ugh, I know. I hate math too. Anyway, look for the update on March 7****th****!**

**Also: would you like me to write out chapter 3 ½ as an M rated fic by itself? Tell me in the reviews you leave! Bye, and hope you liked!**


	14. PapaPaparazzi! AND KIDNAPPING!

**I hope you enjoy this chappie! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: DNON**

Max POV

Finally, they released me from that damn hospital. If you asked me what it was like, I can respond in one word: hell. I was practically turning myself inside out when the doctors told me I could leave with Mist and Shayde.

Mist and Shayde. That just sounded so…right.

Anyway, we were let out at 11:30am. Have I mentioned that I hate that place? Well, I do.

-3 months later-

"Guys, wanna go to IHOP?" I asked the flock.

"YESSSSS!!!" several voices yelled back.

"Sure," Fang said, appearing behind me. I jumped maybe a foot.

"Fang! Don't do that!" I yelled at him playfully.

"What? Breathe?" he asked. I chuckled.

"Let's go get Mist and Shayde," I suggested.

"'Kay."

We walked into the babies' room (previously Angel's, but she moved into Nudge's room) to get them.

"Mist, wake up, sweetie," I cooed to my little girl, picking her up out of her crib. She opened her dark green eyes (I still don't know how she got them) slowly and smiled a smile that rivaled Fang's.

"Come on, Shayde, up and at 'em," Fang said to the little boy, picking him up from his crib as well.

"Fang, be gentler," I reprimanded him.

"Says the girl who kicked tons of bad guy ass," he commented.

"Fang! If you keep cussing around them, their first word will be dammit."

"So?"

I sighed. "Nevermind."

We walked out of Mist and Shayde's room. "Come on, guys. Let's fly," I said. "I'm starving."

"Me too! I wonder how Mist and Shayde will handle flying. You think they'll be okay? Omigosh, what if they are squirming and fall? Well, Max'll catch them if they fall. Maybe—"

"NUDGE!" we all yelled and she shut up.

We walked out the front door and unfurled out wings. The babies' eyes widened because they hadn't seen our wings before. "Let's get going, guys!" Gazzy said. We all jumped up into the air and flew towards town.

I looked at Mist, who was in my arms. She had the biggest smile I'd ever seen on her face. She was so adorable! I can't believe it's already been three months. I glanced over at Fang, who was staring at me, Shayde in his arms.

"Fang, you're gonna run into a cloud if you don't pay attention," I pointed out.

"So? It's just water," he said.

"Shayde could wet himself," I told him, gesturing to our little boy.

"Max…water is wet."

I rolled my eyes. "Nevermind."

We flew in a comfortable silence until we spotted IHOP. We touched down about twenty feet from the restaurant, as to not cause a commotion. We're famous now, don't forget that.

"Okay, so far, no one's seen us," Fang said. "That's good."

"MAX! FANG! IGGY! FLOCK!" we heard someone yell. Well, more than one someones.

"Oh, God, save us the humiliation," I muttered. Fang smiled at me.

I guess I should explain why freaking paparazzi were bombarding us. You see, after I saved the world, the flock and I got pretty recognised by the public. Everyone wanted to know what the "latest news on the bird kids" was.

My eyes widened and one of his eyebrows arched. I glanced at Mist and Shayde repeatedly until he got the message. He nodded and we started walking briskly towards the IHOP.

"MAX! WHY HAVEN'T WE HEARD ANYTHING FROM YOUR FLOCK IN FOUR YEARS?" one of the reporters asked, repeatedly snapping pictures.

I shifted Mist onto my hip and covered my face with my free hand. "Sorry, I don't answer questions," I said, still walking.

"FANG! WHO'RE THOSE KIDS YOU AND MAX ARE CARRYING?" a different reporter questions, not stopping his picture-snapping.

Fang did the same thing I did, shifting Shayde onto a hip and covering his face. "None of your concern," he simply stated.

"MAX AND FANG! ARE THOSE POSSIBLY YOUR CHILDREN?" a third paparazzo asked.

"They are! The girl's Mist and the boy's Shayde! They're three months now! Omigosh is this going on E! News? MTV? VH1? Omigosh, we're gonna be on TV again!" Nudge rambled.

"NUDGE! DON'T SHOUT OUR PERSONAL LIVES TO RANDOM PAPARAZZI!" I yelled at her.

"Sorry, Max!" she apologized.

"What, the blind guy gets no attention?" Iggy complained.

"IGGY! IS IT TRUE THAT YOU'RE DATING MAX'S HALF-SISTER?" the first dude asked.

"What? No!" he said, a small blush creeping over his face.

_Max, the guys aren't gonna leave, _Angel thought to me.

_Well, make them! They're annoying! _I thought back.

_No problem, _she finished.

The paparazzo's eyes got glazed over, and they slowly walked away. "Look for yourselves on the news tonight! MTV and E! News!" they yelled over their shoulders.

We made it into IHOP with no more encounters. After the paparazzi ambush, things were pretty chill. We ordered almost everything on the menu and then some.

"Honestly, Angel, how do you eat that stuff?" I asked her, referring to her New York Cheesecake Pancakes. "It's like a diabetic coma in pancake form."

"It's good and sweet!" she told me.

"Whatever," I sighed.

I noticed Shayde licking his lips and took one of the bottles Nudge put in her purse out and gave it to him. He could already hold it with both hands, no problem.

IHOP's saying is true. Come hungry, leave happy. With full stomachs, we left and headed for home. After we go home, the day was really uneventful.

At 6:00pm, Fang and I were on the couch, Mist and Shayde asleep in our laps. Nudge was surfing through channels.

"Max, look! You're on E! News!" she exclaimed. I jerked my eyes up to the TV.

"What?" I asked.

"See! There's your picture from earlier this morning."

"Turn up the volume," Fang said.

Nudge did so.

"Some paparazzi spotted Maximum Ride and her flock of mutant bird kids headed to a local IHOP restaurant this morning at around eight. Max and Fang, her current boyfriend and, according to Max, 'her right-wing-man', were carrying two small, about three-month-old children. Sources say that these are, in fact, the flock leaders' kids. At age eighteen, some say that even though they have saved the world from destruction, they aren't ready for kids. One reporter noted that the girl called Nudge said the following about her flockmates' relationship:

'They are! The girl's Mist and the boy's Shayde! They're three months now!'"

Nudge put the volume on mute and looked at Fang and I, who were sending her the _die, die, die!_ glare.

"Sorry?" she almost questioned.

"Don't sweat it. But don't do that again," Fang said.

"Come on, let's get dinner," I suggested. No one objected to that.

We finished dinner at around eight, which was the babies' bedtime.

"Night night time, Mist and Shayde," I said, picking up Shayde. Fang picked up Mist. We carried them into their room and tucked them into their cribs.

"I love you, Mist. You too, Shayde," I heard Fang say. "Sleep good."

Fang and I exited their room hand in hand.

"You know, since the twins came along, we haven't had any time…" Fang whispered sexually in my ear, making me shiver. "…together."

"You're right. We haven't," I agreed, pulling him towards our room.

We got in and Fang pushed me towards the bed. I fell onto it and he climbed on top of me, kissing me passionately. He was kissing his way down my collarbone when I heard it.

A crash, like breaking glass.

I pushed Fang off me and stormed to the twins' room. When I got there, there was no sign of Mist or Shayde, but their window was shattered and there was a note on Shayde's crib. I read the note and tears welled up in my eyes, out of sadness but mostly anger.

"What the hell was that?" Fang asked, coming into the room. I covered my mouth with a hand and handed him the note. It read:

_Dear Max,_

_We have your children. We will not be giving them back, unless one of you trades places with them. One life for two._

_-Johto Research Facility, Phoenix, Arizona_

"Those…bastards!" Fang screamed, ripping the note in half. "I swear I'll kill that stupid Johto." He didn't continue because he saw tears start spilling down my cheeks. "Max, don't worry. We'll get them back," he assured me. As soon as he said that, I crumpled to the floor, not caring if I layed on broken glass and wailed like a baby. Constant comforting words from Fang helped a little, but not much.

"T-they…t-took…t-them…" I stuttered between cries.

"Max, we'll get them. We always do," Fang said, stroking my hair. By now, the rest of the flock was in the twins' room.

"Let's go kick more mad-scientist ass!" Gazzy yelled, pumping a fist in the air, bloodlust showing in his eyes.

"Those creeps better not harm a single hair on my niece or nephew's head. I'll kill them all," Iggy stated.

Nudge was silent, for once, but a look of sheer determination was shown clear as a bell on her face.

Angel looked completely murderous.

We were getting them back. For sure.


	15. SORRY FOR THE ABSENCE!

**A/N: Hey, you guys! I bet you're excited to see an update. But, sorry, this isn't really a chapter in the story. I'm REEEEEEALLY sorry I haven't updated in a super duper long time. I've been extremely busy. I PROMISE to have the next, possibly last, chapter of this up by the end of July, and Fly By will have an add-on by the same time as well. I have tidbits of both updates saved in my computer, but haven't had time to finish and publish them. Thanks for staying with me through this fic, you guys! Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites that pop up in my e-mail inbox. I really am grateful to you all, even the ones who don't review. My English teachers always said I wasn't the best writer, but you guys seem to like my writing. Again, thanks for sticking with me and my slow-updating self. I honestly love you all! 3 I also have a few new fics coming up, plus a one-shot that will be online by the end of the month.**

**OH! I changed my pen name from FAXfever01 to MayMayPerson. Yes, this is still FAXfever01, I promise. I just got tired of my previous name and switched to my internet name.**

**Love, MayMay.**


End file.
